oh it's you!
by Miracles Do Happen
Summary: Did she miss him. Hell no. Please read. One last question, who is Addison?
1. oh crap!

"Princess. Whats up?" Said the neanderthal behind her.

"Bridgette please tell me it's not-" She was cut off.

"Duncan, hey dude." Said Geoff.

"Oh crap." Said Courtney.

"So you do remember me. Well did you miss me?" He asked.

"Geoff, Bridge would mind leaving us alone?" She said to her friends.

"No pro. See ya Court." Responded Geoff just as they walked away.

"So do I remember you yes. Did I miss you, well, let me see, for a little while yes. But now in collage no." She closed her locker and started to walk away, but stopped to tell him to walk with her. "You just left me, I know we stayed in contact for about a year but after that i have no idea what happened. But maybe you do. Do you?" She asked him with her big puppy dog eyes.

"Truth or lie?" he said looking a little nervous.

"Truth."

"Well I went off with... umm...Gwen, but you don't under stand. See I-"

"OH I UNDERSTAND, I UNDERSTAND PERFECTLY WELL. YOU LOVED GWEN AND I WAS JUST A GAME TO PLAY. THAT'S IT ISN'T IT DUNCAN, ISN'T IT!!!???" She scramed as she walked off.

"Aww crap here we go." He said as he started to run after her.

But let's face it the university of Califorina is a big place. So it took him about three hours just to find her dorm.


	2. What happened to you?

For about the past three hours Courtney was crying, no not crying, bawling. Then when Bridgette finally came back she felt a sense of relief. Until she heard kissing. Great just great.

She felt for one her first true love(so she thought) left her for goth girl then she was crying in baggy clothes, had make-up running down her face, a whole box of tissues sitting next to her on the floor, and then to top it off her best friend and her boy friend walk in. Again great just great.

"Oh my god Courtney what happened to you? Did some one die?" Asked Bridgette with concern in her eyes, then she gave Geoff this look that said 'if you love me you'll leave'. And with that he waved bye and left.

"Do you count my heart 'cuz that died." She started to cry again.

"What happened?"

She tried to push out the hardest thing she would probably ever have to say. She finally got up the courage.

"Duncan…he…he…he left me for…for…Gwen." She said as clearly as she could.

"What??!! Wait here I'm gonna go find him."

Courtney just nodded.

Ten minutes later Courtney heard a …

*knock knock knock* She mumbled a very little legible come in.

"Did I do this to you?" Said Duncan.

She popped her head up and grabbed her cell and texted Bridgette to come back.

Within the next five minutes Bridgette was back, and what do you know she brought Geoff.

"Geoff get Duncan to go to the party tonight and I'll get Court." Whispered Bridgette. HE nodded and called Duncan out of the room.

"Well, well, well, the little C.I.T. is letting a boy let alone Duncan get to her. I never would have seen this coming. I'm very disappointed in you Courtney Sanchez. Very disappointed." She said in a tone she knew could get Courtney to go to the party.

"I am not." She said standing up.

Bridgette just looked at her.

"Fine what do you want me to do?" She asked looking irritated.

"Go to Geoff's party tonight."

"I'm not."

"Why not?"

"Because Addison is."


	3. the party

Courtney got ready for the party for about two hours; she couldn't wait to see Duncan's face when he saw Addison.

"You ready yet Add?" Asked Bridgette while sitting on her bed and Geoff out the door.

Just then she walked out of the bathroom with black hair and pink high lights, black converses with yellow laces, a tight dark red tank top, and a black mini skirt.

"Yeah I'm ready."

"Cool let's go, Geoff's waiting."

"Big shocker." She said with a lot of sarcasm.

"God, that outfit really does change you, a lot."

"I know, isn't it great? Don't answer that. Do you think I should tell Duncan tonight so he doesn't think I'm as uptight as he thinks I am, or do I wait and give him some good payback?"

At the same time they said," Payback." They laughed as they walked out of room and Geoff had this really confused look on his face.

"Don't ask." Said Addison (Courtney).

Later at the party Geoff and Bridgette had been making out on the couch and Addison had to fend for her self, but that's ok she was used to it. That's when she spotted him and she had to rip Bridgette off of Geoff so he could introduce the two, she was so excited to do this to him. She knew he deserved this just showing up like that. So there was no guilt in her heart, so she thought.

"DUNCAN…OVER HERE!!" Screamed Geoff across the room.

He ran across as fast as he could but he stopped to dance with a girl which made the C.I.T. fill up with rage. Hopefully he didn't see her little freak out fest or else he would of caught on, I mean who else do you know that blows up as much as Courtney, even when she was her alter self.

"Hey dude!" Said Duncan as soon as he got over there.

"Hey man."

"So whose your friend?" He asked getting closer to Addison.

"I'm Addison. And you are?" Said the little actress her self.

"Duncan, a pleasure to meet you."

Courtney just thought to her self how courteous he is to Addison. He never was like that to the prep.

"Back at 'cha."

"You wanna dance?"

"No."

"Well then we don't have to we can just sit and talk."

"I don't wanna do that either."

"Well, what do you want to do then?" He asked in his seductive way.

"Not that you perv… I want coffee." She was so thankful that she cought herself being uptight.

"I'm up for that."

"Good, you got a car?"

"Yup."

"Great we can take that. 'Cuz I rode here with Geoff and…whee are they?" She asked looking around.

Duncan just pointed to the couch.

"Lets just go they'll figure out that I left." She said as she pulled his wrist out the door.


	4. The drive

Courtney went through his cds I n his car and saw they were all the same; she almost picked up a _Shout it loud_ cd but then realized that he bought it for her, so she stuck with _Nevershoutnever!_ She was amazed to find out that he knew the songs considering it wasn't his favorite band.

"So… you like them too?" He asked while she flipped through the songs.

"I guess, they're ok.." She tried to put up with the music she disliked a lot.

"Well I don't like them to much either." He said turning down the music.

"Why not? You have all their cds." She was seriously confused.

"My girlfriend bought them she was crazy about them."

"What was her name?" She asked obviously knowing the answer, and although she didn't want to hear it. She knew she had to, not to draw suspicion.

"Gwen."

"Why did you two break up?" She had to get a straight answer out of him some time, and thought that now was the perfect time.

"It's a long story."

"And it's a long way to starbucks. So spill your guts."

"Ok, well she was dating Trent before me, and she said that she dumped him to be with me. So I just cut it off with my girlfriend at the time, her name was Courtney. She was amazing. But anyways we went out for a while, like two years, and than she just dumped me for some other guy that she had been dating for three months, while we were going out, and then I decided to go and see if Courtney still loved me. I was so wrong, she treated me like garbage… but I guess I deserved it."

"Pull over."

"Why we're almost there?"

"Just do it."

So he listened to her and pulled over.

"Now I was gonna wait to tell you…hearing that story I can't hide it." She started to take the wig…but stops! She wants to see what else she can get out of Duncan, because she knew that he wouldn't tell Courtney. Why not Addison?

"You can keep going."

"But I thought that you had to tell me something?"

"No, but if I do I will tell you, promise."


	5. the coffee shop

So when they finally got to the coffee shop she ordered her favorite, a vanilla double shot with extra whipped cream and chocolate drizzles. He ordered…water. How exciting she thought, but then again he could have been drinking earlier.

"Do you drink?" She asked just to see how much she could get out of him, because it took him three months to tell her that he had a sip of beer before he went to th island. So she thought that this was the prefect test.

"Not really."

"How about tonight?"

"No…not that I recall,"

"Oh." Talk about disappointment, speaking of that…

"Do you miss Gwen?" She asked him with a little smile on her face.

"Yeah…a little."

She nearly died when she heard that. She actually wanted to die, in fact.

"How…about you're…other girlfriend…what was her name Carry?" She thought that was the perfect cover.

"Her name is Courtney…and yes a million times yes. I just can't believe I just cut it off with her like it was no big deal that I was losing the best thing that ever happened to me. God! I'm such an idiot."

"No your not…you're…you're …just a boy that's all." The least she could do was comfort him.

"No I really am, there was this one time when we were on the island and we on this challenge with sleeping outside and she was being a total princ-"

"Just take me back to my house." She couldn't listen to the stories she already knew…heck lived through.

"Ok."

They stared to leave and she stopped to get her and Bridgette some food to eat. Now she knew that she didn't have a house, but there were apartments right next to campus so she was fine.

"Here we are."

"Thanks it was nice meeting you Duncan."

"You too, Addison. Bye."

"Bye."

And that was it she got out and he left. She cried on her way up to her dorm, she didn't really know why, but she thought that it was because hanging around Duncan made her feel…made her feel…safe in a sense.

She got up not crying any more handed Bridgette her food, took a shower and went to bed. But she didn't fall asleep until about three; because she was thinking about every episode they were there together. She felt the good times…and the bad. She had to see him again, but this time as Courtney.


	6. Do you know her?

"Courtney, Courtney wake up Courtney." Said Bridgette.

"What? I didn't do it Addison did! Oh it's just you, you scared me. Don't do that." She said a little shocked.

"Well, I just wanted to let you know that there is someone here to see you." She said she knew that Courtney wasn't a morning person.

All she did was look confused, like who would come and see her at what ten in the morning on a Saturday.

"Duncan."

"Ohh…what do I do?"

"Well don't sit there, Geoff is here so go and change and he'll keep him busy. Go!"

"I'm going, I'm going!" She said grabbing some clothes from her dresser.

About fifteen minutes later she stepped out of the bathroom with a perfect braid in her hair and was in a red sun dress. All Duncan did was look at her with eyes in gawk. Then she gave him a look that said 'yeah I can clean up good'.

"Hey you guys." Courtney said in her little I just woke up voice.

"Wow…I mean hi." Stuttered Duncan, as Geoff nudged him in the arm when he was gonna have one of his famous comments.

"So why are you here? I mean at my dorm and stuff." She asked.

"I just wanted to tell you about this girl I met, she's amazing. I wanted to know if you knew her, her name is Addison." He said standing up.

"I think I might know her, why?" She was a little scared that he caught on.

"I wanted you to meet her."

"Oh no I don't think so; I mean I already know her so there is no confusion to who she is. So I don't need to meet her, ok?"

She thought that she was literally dying on the inside. But then it hit her, why did he want them to meet.


End file.
